


You Are Not Alone, Yoko

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [23]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Resident Evil Outbreak, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: We all know the paired endings on Outbreak File #1, but what happens when David is with Yoko? Will they love each other before they die? Takes place in Decisions, Decisions. One-shot, David/Yoko





	You Are Not Alone, Yoko

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Night Before Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229825) by Phoenix Helix. 



> This is my first try with the pairing: David/Yoko. It contains lemon, so be warned!
> 
> Enjoy!

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

"I'm all alone....I'm left here to die..."

Yoko couldn't believe what happened; she was still infected with the T-Virus and everyone she knew had escaped with the Daylight. After they killed Thanatos, they had no choice but to leave her behind since she didn't get the Daylight nor cure herself.

What's worse for her, in one hour, Raccoon City will be destroyed by a missile.

She decided to take a walk to calm herself down and think. Suddenly, she saw a familiar person who was sitting on the bench, playing with the knife. It was David.

"You? Why didn't you escaped with the others?" Yoko asked. 

"That monster shattered the vaccine before I can use it to cure myself. So I said, fuck it and decided to stay here to die." David answered. 

"Well, we've only got about a hour or two left or so?" She commented. "What should we do?"

"Why did you- never mind. I want to talk to you somewhere else."

After they walked and dealing with the zombies, they decided to take shelter at the Apple Inn. It been passed three days since they came here and they fight the monsters with long tongues, including The Regis Licker. Its body was still there, but they ignored it. Anyway, they founded a room on the second floor that wasn't destroyed by the fire and was fortunately inaccessible to the zombies. To be safe though, they barricaded the door after closing it with several of the room's supplies. 

"Well...I guess this is it huh?" He sighed as he sat on the bed and looked out the window. 

"Yeah..." Yoko nodded as she tossed her backpack by the barricade. David looked back at the young Japanese woman who was sitting on the double bed with a look of deep concentration. He knew that she was his guardian and he wanted to make sure Yoko is safe and sound. She is a kind and considerate person. 

"David?" She finally spoke again shortly. 

"Hmm?"

"...I guess thank you for helping me survive. I'm scared to think that now it's the end."

"You're right. You saved me several times for the past days..." He paused, then sat down next to her and noticed her expression lighten. 

"Go on..." Yoko said. 

"I couldn't watch you die or infect others, so I decided to stay with you in this last hour. Yoko...I..." The college student broke off his sentence with a kiss for 3 seconds. 

"Shh..." She whispered and then pressed her lips against his. Their simple kiss began more impassioned, more longing to the point it seemed so hard to end it, and so they didn't. His left hand cupped her face while his right hand began to slip around her waist and with a sudden surprise, Yoko leaned over and straddled David before wrapping her arms around his shoulder. David couldn't help but wrap his around her, and they found their way around her slender waist, a little more forward then he perhaps should have he cupped her ass and teasingly slipped the tip of his tongue between her lips as their kiss continued. He was rewarded with a soft moan as she parted her lips and allowed him in, her tongue naively stroking against his but she made up for it by gently rocking her hips into his.

David couldn't deny the fact this was getting him turned on something fierce and he could feel himself hardening against his jumpsuit. It was all he can do to softly squeeze her ass in his hands and rock his hips back while stroking his tongue back with hers. Yoko surprised David again as she shrugged her shoulders a few times and then allowed her green jacket to fall on the floor leaving her in a black tank top and showing off a considerable figure. His hands slipped up and under the light fabric as their kiss and war of tongues continued and David felt his hands tingling at the warmth of her back. 

"David..." Yoko squeaked as she attempted to pick up her words in vain. She continued to try until she moaned pleasurably, unaware or not that her hips were continuing to rock in tandem, David could only imagine just how turned on Yoko was getting. David quickly got an answer as she pushed him on his back and found the zipper of his jumpsuit, still breathing heavily with a new hint of lust glowing in her eyes. David playfully growled as he grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it off forcefully. He was presented with Yoko wearing a simply silk bra which was quickly removed to reveal her full breasts (Which was 32B), once again David found himself enthralled by his passion and gently caressing one while thumbing the nipple as David began to suck on the other. Yoko's heavy breathing turned into a symphony of light whimpering of approval. But she wasn't just enjoying the sensation, the college student was already working at the zipper and she quickly through slightly hesitantly unzipped the jumpsuit revealing his boxers (his chest was beautiful to Yoko). 

"...I...I've never done this...but..." Yoko shyly mentioned as she pulled off his boxers and freed his cock from its aching confinement. It was also 9-inches long. It was enough to make David hiss in relief...and then widen his eyes in surprise again as Yoko gently grasped at it and began stroking the length. She'd never seen a morning wood before in her life. 

"Am I...hurting you...?" Yoko asked worryingly but was relieved when David shook his head. 

"No...go harder...." David encouraged her while she began undoing her jeans with one hand, and she quickly made him sigh a relieved breath as Yoko clamped down on his cock with the other. She began making long and mildly strokes down the entire length which quickly make him press his head backwards into the mattress, easily forgetting everything that happened for days. David heard her lightly giggle as she watched his reaction and David noticed she had stripped off her jeans leaving her in a pair of blue silk panties. It was the beautiful panties he had ever saw. The sight somehow made him feel even stiffer and as Yoko began making work of relieving his tension. David somehow got the strength to tug at her panties. Slipping the panties to the side and dropping it into a stack of clothing, David was presented with Yoko's puffer and moist pussy which David was quick to stroke down with a forefinger making Yoko shudder, then she gasped and mildly spasmed as David lapped her swollen clit with his tongue. 

"Wha?" She squeaked before breathing heavily again now David was slowly slipping his tongue between her folds. Juices flow out of her and landed in his tongue, tasting her sweet blueberry juices. David felt Yoko's body press forwards against him as her whimpers turned into moans, and then suddenly David let out a muffled growl as he felt Yoko's soft lips envelop his cock, hastily she was bobbing her head up and down it and she was adding just the right amount of pressure to start making him feel the pleasure. David made sure to satisfy her equally and by the muffled scream she gave when David slipped in a finger and nipped on her clit, David was doing it right. 

"D-d-don't stop! Keep going!" Yoko cried out as she rapidly began rubbing his dick, which by the action itself was making him want more. It only took a few more nips and a slight tug before Yoko screamed an orgasm. She came all over his face and mouth and he swallowed her juice. As it subsided after fifteen seconds, she slowly turned around and faced David before locking a deep kiss and it was then David knew true passion. Surely, he dated some women, but this woman is so special to him. Her kiss was far more intense this time and David felt one of her hands grasp his dick then position it to her pussy lips. "I want you to fuck me..." She said through her lust. He didn't even say anything before she quickly impaled herself on his cock. It hurts really bad to her. David was quick to notice her grimace as she gave a quiet cry, and so he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips. 

"It....it hurts...!" Yoko sobbed, David simply kissed her and looked at her. 

"It does, the first time." David assured and rolled them both over. "Let me know it is still hurts.." She quickly nodded and pulled him into a kiss which David reciprocated before slowly and easily deflowering her. Again, David felt her discomfort so he pulled her into a hug before beginning to thrust deep inside her. 

"It...sti...ahh..." Yoko's cries of pain slowly turned into those of rapturous delight, David could feel the deep warmth of her core against him and he couldn't help but began thrusting like crazy inside her. David almost didn't feel her legs wrap around his hips as she tried to match his thrusting. She rolled him back on the bottom before she began slamming her hips against his. 

"It's so good! I can't stop!" Yoko panted crazily with a passionate smile. David couldn't help but slip his hands on her perfect hips. 

"This is how it should always be....Yoko..." David replied as his body was beginning to heat up from the lust. She leaned in for a kiss with her nails clawing into his chest and as their lips met, David felt himself getting close. 

"Oh....shit..." David moaned before quickly grabbing Yoko, leaning forwards and continuously pounding inside her pussy. "I'm...going..."

"Do it!" Yoko pleaded. "Let it all out..." He felt her walls contract as she screamed another much more powerful orgasm. She squirted all around his cock and his hips. It was more than he could take and within seconds, David felt his body explode deep inside her. 

"Fuck...I love you!" David growled as his entire load of cum shot deep inside Yoko's womb, so hard it made him cum again. He filled her up entirely. 

"Love me...! Oh god I love...!" Yoko's voice was so hoarse from her screaming she could only just scream from her last orgasm. And after all that, they collapse from exhaustion.

They looked at each other before they smiled and hugged each other. 

"Thank you for being here with me..." She said peacefully. 

"It was the nice thing I did for my entire life..." David said, as they pulled in for a final kiss and looked out the window. The missiles had arrived and now destroying the city. 

And before they died by the blast, they said to each other, "I love you.."

And that was the final moment...

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was a sweet ending, wasn't it? Anyway, I see you next time!
> 
> Like this couple? Comment me for ideas for write more about this couple! Or give kudos if you like this story!
> 
> Peace!


End file.
